A love that haunts forever
by sweet
Summary: A/U S+Y! What happens when you have a crush on your brother's friend and you have a super protective brother? sorry about the title, i messed it up for the chapt. 2. The thrid chpt. is up, hope you guys will review! Pls!
1. Default Chapter

A/U S+Y! What happens when you fall in love with your brother's best friend; especially when your brother is super protective. Read and find out! Hehhehe wink wink!  
  
Note: In this fiction, Touya and Yukito are straight and are best friends. Eriko (a new character that I created) and Sakura are fourteen years old and are also best friends. Don't worry Tomoyo is going to be in my story..wink wink ^^  
  
"Erikoo! Summer holiday has started huh? Soo sad…grade 7 went by so fast!" Sakura's whining voice came through the other line.  
  
"Yah that's true, don't worry though grade 8 will be better." Eriko said reassuringly.  
  
"hahah yah, I guess..anyways I have to eat lunch first okey? Talk to you later..bye bye!" Sakura closed the phone while scratching Kero's head.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaa! I'm sleeeppinnngg!" Kero squeaked and stuck out his tiny tongue with eyes half closed.  
  
Sakura giggled and got up from her bed and took a deep breath; she felt so lucky to have a best friend like Eriko; she then remembered the good times they shared-laughing on the phones, sharing little secrets, chatting about their crushes and most of all caring for one another…as Sakura started to drift away her older brother, Touya, called.  
  
"Kaiju, come down please time to eat lunch!"  
  
"Coming..wait a second I'm not a KAIJU!!" Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
Sakura went down with her brownish teddy bear pattern pajamas, with her hair all messed up and found out that one of her brother's friend is there. Sakura's face reddened and almost took a step back, but before she could do that Touya called her again.  
  
"Sakura, please hurry up..!"  
  
"C-c-coming..!"  
  
Sakura smiled briefly to her brother's friend and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"Touya, who is that?!" Sakura whispered panting  
  
"That? ohhh you mean Yukito, yah why?"  
  
"Uhhh..is he a new friend or something?"  
  
"Yap, I met him today in summer school; pretty nice guy. Anyways go eat your lunch please!"  
  
"Heheheheh okey mister!" Sakura said teasingly as she stepped on her brother's foot.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Touya squealed and gave her a warning look while he stepped out from the kitchen.  
  
Sakura grinned to herself; she knew that she has the best brother in the world-cares for her, protect her and love her. Touya had become closer and more protective to Sakura when their mother passed away. Touya, in another word is Sakura's guardian angel; someone who look after her everyday, at school, lessons and of course at home.  
  
"Ei Touya..your sis?" Yukito asked and took a sip of his coke.  
  
"Yah she is..why?  
  
"Nah..just wondering, what's her name?"  
  
"Sakura. Ahh Yukito why are we talking about her anyways?" Touya said annoyed.  
  
"Jeeezzz..I was just asking!" Yukito answered.  
  
"Hahaha okey anyways let's go up and play counterstrike okey?" Touya grinned and patted Yukito's back  
  
"Yah yah whatever.." Yukito stood up and smiled back.  
  
As time passes Yukito kept coming to Sakura's house every afternoon between three to four o'clock to hang out. At first Yukito was a little crush that Sakura have and paid little attention too, but as she see more of him everyday Sakura started to like him, started to look forward to Yukito's arrival, started to feel disappointed when he didn't notice her, started to say "hi" to him. Every now and then when Sakura had a conversation with Yukito she would stare at his little eyes that is protected with glasses and her guts would turned upside down with little butterflies tickling her stomach but at the same time Sakura would tell herself that she would never be able to make this guy love her nor to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Sakura what time is our flight to Australia tomorrow?" Touya asked while eyes are glued to the TV.  
  
"Ummm, around seven P.M, are you packed yet?"  
  
"Yah yah yah…uhh wait…no I haven't packed yet! Sakura packed for me okey?" Touya grinned  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh…o_O ((Sakura's face) fine fine fine!"  
  
"Wow! Touya your so lucky to have a sis like her!" Yukito mentioned amazed.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked up to Yukito; how she wished she could have him but every time she think about that her inner heart would always disturb her thoughts and keep telling her that it is impossible to go out with a junior.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's note:  
  
Heheheh this is my first story, I hope you like it and be easy on the grammar coz English is not my first language heheheh ^^.. Please read and review and tell me if you like it and give me advice too! Happy Reading! Oh yah these characters do not belong to me (except Eriko) but was created by Clamp. 


	2. A love that haunts forever 2

Sakura rubbed her hands together and she felt so cold. Sakura and Touya had already arrived in Australia and are living with their aunts. She missed the days when Yukito came over to her house after summer school…and now Yukito is on the other side of the world, America visiting his families.  
  
"Keroo..wake up..I'm so bored, I still have jet lag." Sakura soflty rubbed Kero's tiny head.  
  
"Uhhh..Sakura I had a very uncomfortable flight-you stuffed me inside your luggage! Please let me sleep!" Kero growled.  
  
"Fineeee…but Kerooo! What am I supposed to do now? Touya is out with his friends, I'm stuck here and I'm sooo bored!"  
  
"Sakura..turn on your laptop, get into the internet and log in your MSN chat, who knows maybe Eriko might be online right? Now can you please please pleaseeeeee leave me alon…zzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Kero???!?!?!??!??!??!?!?! Don't tell me your asleep! Okey fine I'll take your wise advice!"  
  
Sakura went outside and she did what Kero suggested her to do; turn on her laptop, get into the internet and log in her MSN chat. To her surprise Yukito was online! Sakura grew very excited and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Should I say hi first? Oh oh oh..what am I going to do???!?!" Sakura questioned herself.  
  
Not long after Sakura could not stand it anymore. She said hi to her crush. Sakura and Yukito chatted for quite a long time and starting from that night Sakura purposely came online everyday to chat with Yukito. One night Yukito asked Sakura…..  
  
"Sakura who do you like?"  
  
"Umm..no one" Sakura lied "Why? What about you?"  
  
"You."  
  
Both of Sakura's eyeballs went large and stared at the screen. Blood rushed through her face and her heart was beating so fast she could even hear it.  
  
"Uhh what? Hahahah funny Yukito c'mon don't lie!"  
  
"Hahaha yah if only your older and not Touya's sis."  
  
BAM! That line had hit Sakura so deep; IF only she was older and IF only she wasn't Touya's sis! Damn she thought! So many ifs…Sakura wondered whether she could change the 'ifs' to reality.  
  
"Ehehehe…okey Yukito, it's getting pretty late here I'm going to go now okey? G'nite, talk to you tomorrow. Oh yah..one more thing..I do like someone and it is you."  
  
Sakura signed out just after she typed her last word and went to sleep. Through her sleep all she could imagine was Yukito's face and she smiled to her self; feeling confident she said,  
  
"Kero.. I think I can get Yukito! I'll do anything to get him!"  
  
"UhhmmMMUHmmzzzZZZ..what did you say?" Kero asked sleepily.  
  
"Hahhaha nothing Kero..go back to sleep." Sakura squeezed Kero's tail and hugged Kero tight.  
  
Days passed and after Sakura told Yukito that she likes him; Yukito had also start to develop a feeling for Sakura. Yukito had clearly thought that Sakura was a cute and nice girl but never did he thought Sakura as his girlfriend.  
  
" I'll be going back soon Yukito.." Sakura typed in her message  
  
"Hahaha yah I know, tomorrow right? I'm going back tomorrow too, oh yah before I forget give me your cell phone number so I can call you or message you when I get back!" Yukito answered.  
  
Startled Sakura typed her cell phone number with her fingers all dancing.  
  
"Umm can I have yours too?"  
  
"Hahah yah sure, it's 0876199379."  
  
"Thx Yukito, I think I have to pack now coz I'm leaving early tomorrow! I guess I'll see you back in Tokyo!"  
  
"Bye sweet, take care see you soon!"  
  
Sakura packed her clothes in feeling so happy inside. She cannot believe that things would get so far between her and Yukito.  
  
"Oh Kero…he is so mature, so nice..so SWEET!"  
  
"ehehehe..Sakura is in loovveee..who is in love?? Sakuraaa! I'm going to tell Touya…" Kero sang in a teasy voice.  
  
"Keroo!" Sakura grabbed Kero's tail  
  
"Ouchy! Sorryyyy..but I've never seen you soo in loooveee.."  
  
"Kero!" Sakura gave him a warning look  
  
"ehehehe okey okey I think I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
** *** **  
  
"Soo..Sakura, we haven't talked much lately huh?" Touya squeezed his sister shoulder  
  
"Uhhhh…well that's because you're always away with your aussie friends and don't squeeze my shoulder can't you just sit and behave we are on the plane if you haven't notice!"  
  
"Oouuhhh touchy touchy! Someone is in a bad mood.."  
  
"Yes..I spent last night packing allllll of your stuff and stayed up so late. I'm so tired now so leave me alone I want to sleep!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Sakuraaa c'mon we haven't talked this holiday..Oh oh I know a subject that you will loovee to talk about. Heheheh you have been talking a lot with Yukito this holiday haven't you?" Touya asked  
  
"Uhhh..y-yya-aa-h I guess, why?"  
  
"Just don't get any weird ideas Sakura, please think reality okey? It's impossible to get Yukito alrite? So know where the boundaries are and face the reality." Touya warned his sister.  
  
"Man..I'm going to kick Yukito's ass when I come back; he is supposed to be my good friend not hooking up with my sister!" Touya whispered to himself and drifted of to sleep.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything but just looked the other side. She thought to her self..  
  
"I think you're wrong Touya…me and Yukito had became close this summer and I think I made him like me." Sakura said to herself.  
  
** *** **  
  
Sakura grabbed the phone right after she got home and dialed Eriko's number.  
  
"I missed youu sooo much Eriko! I had the best summer ever! I'm sorry you didn't go anywhere though."  
  
"Hahahha that's okey Sakura…so what happened during the summer?"  
  
Sakura told Eriko everything that happened during the summer of course including Yukito…  
  
"Wow a junior eh?" Eriko said mischievously.  
  
"Yah…amazing huh, it surprised myself too."  
  
"So both of you talked over the net all the time? Give me his email address let me talk to him." Eriko's voice demanding.  
  
Something in Eriko's voice bothered Sakura and it was fear. Sakura feared that Yukito will get close to Eriko and will start to like her….  
  
"Umm, Yukito doesn't use MSN chat he use another program and I don't remember his email address…heheh sorry." Sakura lied  
  
Sakura felt so bad that she lied to her best friend, but she knew that she didn't want Yukito to be close to Eriko because of her personality.  
  
"Eriko, I have to go now okey? I need to unpack, take a shower, help my brother to cook and blah blah blah. I'll call you when I have time okey?"  
  
"Yep yep sure Sakura…but can you believe it though? Summer is almost over in three days we're going to be 8th graders!" Eriko's voice came excited.  
  
"Hahahah yah can't wait too, talk to you later! Bye!" Sakura closed the phone and went back to her thoughts.  
  
Why? Sakura thought. How come I'm so scared to give Yukito's email address to Eriko; it's just an email address. Something bothered Sakura though and she knew that she did the right thing by not giving Eriko the email address.  
  
"Sakura! I think you need to go to sleep now; school starts tomorrow." Touya looked at his watch and realized that it was past Sakura's bed time.  
  
"Do I have toooooo?" Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Yes, look at you, your eyes are all droopy and you do look so ugly so hurry up! Brush your teeth and go to sleep!" Touya turned the TV off.  
  
Without further complaining Sakura got up and brushed her teeth and went to her comfy bed. She tucked her self in with her soft goose feather quilt that was made by her mother.  
  
"Good night Kero…" Sakura softly kissed Kero  
  
"Beep beep!"  
  
"Sakura, isn't that your cell phone?" Kero questioned her.  
  
"Ohhhh man..yah it is. Who would message me at this hour!" Sakura got up feeling annoyed.  
  
"Kero! Kero! It's Yukito!"  
  
"Oh..how very interesting…*cough cough* not. What did he say?!" Kero grinned  
  
"Sorry I haven't called you but I still have my jetlag. School starts tomorrow huh? Hope I'll see you then. Good night sweetie. Sleep well and dream about me okey? Hehehehe. *mwah*" Sakura read aloud her message to Kero.  
  
"Someone is in loovvee..someone is in loooveee!" Kero sang in a silly tune.  
  
Sakura didn't get angry to Kero she just giggled, because she knew that she was in love.  
  
School had started, everything was going well and everyday after school Sakura and Eriko would go to the high school library to see Yukito.  
  
"Hey! Is this your friend?" Yukito asked pointing at Eriko.  
  
"Umm yah, she's Eriko..Eriko this is Yukito." Sakura introduced them but she felt a tinge of jealousy.  
  
Eriko smiled and say nothing much. The three of them chatted in the library like good friends and then Eriko said something that made Sakura felt like killing here right there in the library…  
  
"Oh Yukito can I have your cell phone number please and your email?"  
  
Confused but grinning Yukito happily gave his number and his email to Eriko. Sakura gave Eriko a look, but it seemed like Eriko didn't understand anything…or she is pretending not to understand.  
  
Days passed, Sakura and Yukito had became closer and almost like a couple. As they became closer it also seemed like Eriko is getting closer to Yukito as well. Now, every time Sakura and Eriko go the high school library, Eriko would be the first one to approach Yukito and start to tickle him from the back. Seeing this, Sakura's heart would skip a beat and it felt like her blood was burning her face. She was trying to hold back her tears and swallow the pain at the same time; seeing her best friend flirting with her love was just enough. Sakura wanted to run away from the library but she couldn't it felt like her butt is glued to the chair and her eyes are fixed to Eriko and Yukito. She wanted to go up there and screamed Eriko's face….  
  
"Tomoyo? Hai..it's me Sakura. I know it's weird that I called you, but you know what? I can't stand it anymore…Eriko is a bi**h!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hai! This is my second chapter..and thanks for those who reviewed my story! Thank you (! Anyways..I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my story. Please please please review! 


	3. cpt. 3

"Sakura, I think Yukito and Eriko are just good friends and maybe Eriko is helping you right? You'll never know…." Tomoyo replied reassuringly.  
  
"Uhh! Tomoyo you don't understand! You should have been there! They were flirting, flirting and flirting; even Yukito doesn't even realize that I'm there…I feel so left out..so small when I'm there. What hurt me most is just I can't believe that Eriko, my best friend, is out there flirting with Yukito. It hurts you know Tomoyo and not only that, I feel like she betrayed me and now I don't know what to do anymore…" Sakura whined.  
  
"Umm, yah I do understand what you're feeling Sakura; you're feeling an ultimate jealousy right? Try to give Eriko another chance don't you think? After all she is your best friend right?"  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo..give Eriko another chance? First, it doesn't feel right and it doesn't sound right!"  
  
"Well..then make it sound right and make it feel right?! Give it another go alright? Oh yah why don't you talk to Eriko about this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! Coz..coz..I don't want to hurt her, Tomoyo if I asked whether she likes Yukito or not she will feel that I'm doubting her and I don't want that to happen. She's my lil sis and I love her. Hurting her would be the last thing I'm going to do." Sakura changed the tone of her voice into a softer one.  
  
"Sakura! Are you dumb or what?!!?!?!? At this moment Eriko is hurting you and it doesn't seemed like she cares right?! Anyways if you just ask her whether she likes Yukito it does not matter okey? I mean it's just a question…and trust me you're not going to hurt her!" Replied Tomoyo in a very very demanding voice.  
  
"MmmmMMmmhhmm! Ahhh! I'm soooo frustrated! Okey you know what? I'm just going to give it another go alright? There is nooo way I'm talking to her. Thanks so much Tomoyo for helping me out here, I know we haven't been the bestest of friends…but thank you I really appreciate it. I have to go now okey?"  
  
"It's okey Sakura, I'm really glad I could help you out..update me about this okey? Good luck!"  
  
Both of them hang up and Sakura went back to her thoughts. Just when she starst to think about Yukito…  
  
"Kaiju!!! I bet you haven't taken a shower yet and you still smell like rotten egg right?? Go and take a shower please, I do not want my lil sis to stink!" Touya came barging in to Sakura's room.  
  
When Touya opened the room, and saw Sakura it felt like his heart had just been scratched and left a scar so deep.  
  
"S-s-a-k-k-kura? What's wrong?" Touya whispered in a concerning voice.  
  
"Oh Touya…" Before Sakura finished her sentence she was crying already.  
  
"Wait! I think I know! It's Yukito right? That bast**d is doing something to you right? I knew it..I should have never taken him home!"  
  
With that line that came out from Touya's mouth made Sakura giggled…  
  
"Hahahaha..Touya you always know what to say to cheer me up! Hahahaha no it's not Yukito..well maybe…but it's mostly Eriko!"  
  
Sakura retold the exact same story that she told Tomoyo on the phone earlier. As Sakura told the story, Touya hugged her small body that he realized has lost some weight.  
  
"Damnn..she is a bi**h! But it is Yukito's half fault too right? I mean he did flirt back with Eriko for crying out loud! I told you Sakura, Yukito will never ever love you alirght? If he say that he did it's just BS!" Touya kicked the chair in front of him and his anger built up…  
  
"Touya..Yukito is a guy and he's 16, of course when a girl flirts with him he will flirt back..I mean it's a natural thing to do………is it?" Sakura asked with her emerald eyes looking straight to Touya's.  
  
"Ohh uhh.umm uhahh..well I guess..I don't know! Go and take a shower, you're too young to be understanding this things." Touya told Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled…  
  
"Touya..thx for comforting me..love ya!"  
  
Touya blushed and smiled sheepishly  
  
"No problem..I don't want anyone to hurt you okey? After mom passed away you're the one I love the most….. but go and take a shower now Kaiju! How many times do I need to tell you!" Touya lifted Sakura up and put her inside the bathroom.  
  
"hehehhehahahhehehah I'm not a Kaiju! You're the Kaiju!"  
  
** *** **  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wait up!" Tomoyo ran to her and almost tripped.  
  
"Oh..hey Tomoyo, we have lunch now right? Come eat lunch with me and Eriko?"  
  
Both of them walked slowly to the cafeteria. Sakura was a bit nervous to bring Tomoyo, since Eriko and Tomoyo had hated each other since 7th graders….  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Greeted Eriko  
  
"Hai Eriko, sorry my classed got dismissed late…"  
  
"hahahha..did you just have world studies? With Mr. Kukito right? He is such an ass!" Chuckled Eriko.  
  
"Yap..Tomoyo and I just had him."  
  
Eriko ignored Tomoyo's presence, and made Tomoyo felt so awkward…  
  
"Sakura…what is Tomoyo doing here?" whispered Eriko.  
  
"Oh..she's really nice. I think you should try to forget the problems you had with her last year and get to know her. She's really….fun!" Sakura grinned.  
  
Eriko didn't say anything but just glared at Tomoyo…  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Sakura broke the silence  
  
"Anyways…let's sit down okey? Let's not waste our break!"  
  
Three of them walked to the nearest table and started to chat. Of course, Eriko did not say a word to Tomoyo and if she did it was to diss her.  
  
"Sakura, are we going to the high school library after school?" Eriko asked  
  
"Ummm yah I guess.." Sakura looked at Tomoyo  
  
  
  
** *** **  
  
"Tomoyoo! I told you! Eriko is soooo eager to go to the library…I wonder why!" Sakura made a face.  
  
"Shhh…not so loud the teacher is looking at you. We are in class right now, it's not break!"  
  
"Yah yah yah whatever…oh oh I know..you come with me to the library today? Therefore…you could be there to see all the actions!" Sakura suggested  
  
"Uh?! Come with you guys?! Are you sure?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura..feeling uncertained.  
  
"Yah of course I'm sure! You have to go okey?! Pleaseeeeee…for meeeee??"  
  
"Ohhhhhh fine fine!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
Sakura kept on looking at the clock. Minutes were going sooo slow. She just couldn't wait to show Tomoyo what actually happens in the library.  
  
** *** **  
  
"Hey Sakura…you want to go now?" Eriko grabbed Sakura's hands and felt so excited.  
  
"Yah sure whatever..I'll just follow. Jeezz girl…is that how desperate you are to meet Yukito?" Sakura said the last sentence so soft, only Tomoyo who was walking beside her could hear her.  
  
"Be cool alright? Everything is going to be all right." With that Tomoyo quickly hugged Sakura.  
  
"Sakuraaa…hurry up please! You're walking sooo slow!" Eriko half shouted…she was soooo far ahead of them.  
  
"Comingg..just go ahead first Eriko, we'll catch up."  
  
With that Eriko walked even faster leaving Tomoyo and Sakura behind.  
  
** *** **  
  
"Observe Tomoyo..look look Sakura is doing it…look!" Sakura pointed to Eriko who is clearly going to Yukito's direction with her fingers spread out ready to tickle Yukito.  
  
"Ahhouch! Why do you always do that?" Yukito squeaked  
  
"heheheh coz I like too." Eriko giggled quietly  
  
Both Tomoyo and Sakura were just sitting down…and watching from a distance.  
  
"Sakura, I don't believe this..you really really need to talk to Eriko about this! Does she know that you like Yukito?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Of course Tomoyo! That's all we talked about on the phone…Yukito Yukito and Yukito. I made a mistake didn't I? Did I picked the wrong friend?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Sakura, I know it's not my place to say it but I really think Eriko went over the line. If I were you, I would call her tonight and tell her that she is such a fuck**g bi**h!"  
  
"Tomoyo, but I'm not like you. I told you before right? I do not want to hurt Eriko's feeling…………"  
  
Sakura realized that Tomoyo was not paying attention to her; instead she was looking at Eriko's direction.  
  
"OMG! OMG! Get me out of here Tomoyo! I can't believe this! Did you see that?!" Sakura was gasping for air at the same time, it was too hard for her to believe what she just saw.  
  
"C'mon Sakura let's go." Tomoyo pulled Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the library.  
  
"Tomoyo…….Yukito slapped Eriko's ass…..did you see it?" Sakura asked Tomoyo when they were outside.  
  
"Yes..I did and I'm sorry. Everything is going to be all right okey? I'll call you tonight when I get home. Just go back to the library and act cool. You don't want Eriko to see you all sad right? I have to go now, my car is probably here and my mom goes crazy if I don't come home on time." Tomoyo patted Sakura's back and smile briefly.  
  
Sakura went back to the library and saw the rest of it. She was crying inside; seeing Eriko tickling Yukito was one thing….but seeing Yukito slapped her ass was just over it.  
  
** *** **  
  
"Sakura, you are wayyyy to nice to Eriko and I really mean it! You're too nice! I say it's time for us to make a plan. How does that sound?" That was the first line that Tomoyo said when Sakura picked her phone up.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I guess I am being too nice huh? But what kinda plan are you talking about?"  
  
"All right, tomorrow at lunch……………………"  
  
** *** **  
  
"Where do you want to sit Sakura?" Eriko asked her and looking around coz the tables were all full.  
  
"Let's just sit there.." Sakura pointed to a table that has four blue chairs.  
  
"Okey let's go then…better grab it before others do." Tomoyo rushed to the table and placed her school bag.  
  
As usual it was a normal "lunch time" until Tomoyo said something.  
  
"You know..yesterday one of my choir friend called and she told me that her best friend were always flirting with this guy that she likes…"  
  
"Really..then what happened?" Sakura said pretending she didn't know.  
  
"Yah, she was crying.. coz she was soo sad."  
  
"Ihh..her best friend is so mean! We're not like that right Sakura?" Eriko said confidently.  
  
With a grim line on Sakura's lips, words that she never expected to come out from her small mouth did…  
  
"Aren't you doing that to me at this moment Eriko? Don't you realize that you're flirting with Yukito like hell? Do you know that I like him and probably even love him?" Sakura said in a quivering voice and stared directly at Eriko….  
  
To be continued….  
  
Author's note: Heloo! I hope all of you are enjoying my story! Sorry sorry it's a cliffhanger ehehhehehehehe ^^. Oh yah Mr. Kukito is just another character I created, don't think he's going to play a big part on my story..but haven't quite decide that yet. Anyways…please please review! It really mean a lot to me if you guys do! Thanks! Hehehehe ^^… 


End file.
